


From a Forgotten Land

by Kyuubi9841



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, Insanity, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, M/M, Swearing, Viloence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi9841/pseuds/Kyuubi9841
Summary: After the fateful battle against the monstrous Kaguya, Naruto finds himself in a strange land, full of strange people who refuse to call their techniques jutsu. At least Sasuke and Kurama are here to help. Sort of.





	

I Don't Own Anything Related To This Fic But The Story and any OC's. Enjoy!

_**"Demonic/Dragon thought"** _

**"Demonic/Dragon speak"**

_'Private thoughts.'_

_"Telepathy"_

October 10.

Gravity Dimension.

"BIJUUDAMA RASENSHURIKEN!"

"KIRIN!"

2 shouts were heard before a gigantic shuriken with a black core and a dragon of lightning sped across the landscape, towards regal looking woman, complete with a flowing gown, the longest and whitest hair imaginable, and the Rinne Sharingan on her forehead. Normally, any other person would be either praying to Kami, screaming out in fear, or at the least, slightly worried. This woman though, or to be more precise, Kaguya Otsutsuki, just calmly looked on as the attacks neared.

' _I have to say I am impressed, for these shinobi to have such attacks is impressive… for their time'_ with that, she shoved a palm out, before quickly sending out a counter attack. "Yasogami Kougeki." She muttered. From behind her, the air contorted until countless huge fists strove forth to go and cancel out the incoming jutsu.

A huge explosion followed, where after, another shout was heard. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha covered themselves, as did their sensei Kakashi Hatake, their teammate Sakura Haruno. As the dust cleared, the voice of Kaguya was heard again.

"Tenpenchii" The attack wasn't a shout like most people, but a calm sound of dominance, one that raised the hairs on everyone else's back. At once through the smoke, came a blinding white light, followed by tornadoes, winds, and lightning bigger than that of the ten-tails. Sasuke quickly pulled out the upper body of Susano'o just barely defending everyone else.

In a little while, the storm died down, and Sasuke let go of the avatar, panting heavily. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough time for resting. As big of a Chakra monster Naruto was, Kaguya was 10 times as powerful. Even still, it came as a shock that, when the dust cleared, there, approaching them, was a wave of lava, easily dwarfing even Hashirama Senju's Buddha Statue. Due to the dimension's immense gravity, the group was stuck in place for the most part, while the lava was speeding downwards in its descent.

Naruto thrust his hands forward and the head of Kurama's avatar appeared, already creating a bijudama. After a few seconds the bomb had grown to sufficient size and Naruto fired it off into the oncoming wave, dispersing it just enough so that it flew past them without harm. Afterwards Naruto fell to his knees in exhaustion, followed shortly by Sasuke.

As the lava cleared, Kaguya floated above, in the sky, fighting against the gravity of her dimension, though not visibly strained. She was however, surprised when from behind her, through a portal, appeared a full grown golden Perfect Susanoo, complete with a scar running through its left eye. As she turned, Kaguya noted, with a bit of worry, the blade that was being unsheathed at an unprecedented speed.

' _Damn it!'_ she internally cursed. With great speed, she started rotating in the air, forming a full sphere of chakra, not unlike the Kaiten. As the blade approached, Kakashi internally groaned at the impenetrable defense, as he readied himself for the impact. Behind him, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were recovering, trying to gain as much chakra as they could manage.

As the sword made contact with the sphere, both were sent in opposite directions. Quickly recovering, Kaguya noted the slight bit of sweat dripping from her forehead.

' _Am I… Am I really sweating against the likes of these!? I refuse!'_ Her anger channeled her chakra towards her Rinne Sharingan. In her rage, she transported them all to her core dimension, and, gathering her chakra, started an immense Bijudama.

 **"Naruto! The attack she is about to throw your way is way too powerful for you to stop, you need t-"** Kurama started, but wasn't able to finish as the ball shrank to the size of pebble, before coming straight for them. The last thing Naruto saw was white.

And it suddenly disappeared. A few seconds later came to show a panting Kakashi, having used a lot of his chakra to teleport every ounce of the attack away.

Had anyone been inside the Kamui Dimension right now, they would have been wiped out in the apocalyptic attack, along with the blue blocks covering the dimension in its entirety. There would only be a silent, deafening whiteness.

This was going badly. Kaguya was too strong, a monster with no sense and almost limitless chakra. All the jutsu and shadow clones they threw at her did nothing, and whenever Naruto and Sasuke got close enough to seal her away, she managed to get out of the way just in time, much to Naruto's frustration.

Now, low on chakra and with another bijudama being set up, albeit more slowly than before, all Team 7 could do was try to regain their breath.

"Dammit, we can't do anything to her! She's too powerful!" Naruto complained, while Sasuke seemed to be in deep thought. Noticing this, Naruto asked if his old friend had any ideas.

"I have one idea, but the repercussions are serious, so we can only use it if we need to." He told his friend as they both looked over the rock only to see Kaguya impale another clone with her overpowered bones from hell, causing it to dissipate in a puff of smoke. Naruto had recently summoned upwards of a few hundred thousand, yet all they served were annoyances to the Demon Princess.

"You idiot! We need any advantage we can get!" the blonde shinobi yelled at his teammate, nearly giving away their position. Sasuke stared up at the rabbit demon, weighing the pros and cons in his head before pulling out a paper and drawing a seal on it with his blood. After he finished he set down the paper and began to flip through hand seals. When he landed on the last one, ram, he began to glow a brilliant blue, before the light faded and he ordered Naruto to lift up his shirt. After the blonde Nin had done so, Sasuke put the paper on his stomach and gave a short burst of chakra to activate the seal, causing great, agonizing pain for Naruto.

When he was able to open his eyes and spots stopped dancing across his vision, Naruto saw that Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. After frantically looking around, he heard a voice in his head calling to him.

_"Stop moving or you're going to give yourself away, dobe."_

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto called out tentatively, which elicited an immediate response.

" _Yeah, it's me. I'll explain everything later, but for now, listen up. The jutsu I cast allowed you to access all my skills, including the mark we need to seal away Kaguya. A lot of your clones have dissipated, so when her back is turned, I'll activate my rinnegan and teleport you behind her. All you'll need to do is touch both your hands towards her and the seal will be complete."_ Sasuke's voice echoed through the blondes head, explaining his plan. Though Naruto wasn't sure what Sasuke did, he was going to hold him to his promise to explain for now.

As Naruto peeked over the rock he was hiding behind, he waited for the perfect moment. When the demon goddess stabbed another clone and turned around to stab another, her back was momentarily turned, which was all Sasuke's rinnegan needed. A split second later, Naruto was face to face with a surprised Kaguya, who was in the process of teleporting away. He quickly brought his hands up and slammed them on the back of her retreating form, but before he could stop himself, he was sent tumbling through the half formed, unstable portal. The last thing he saw were the horrified looks of Kakashi and Sakura, before his world went dark once more.

* * *

 

All Naruto saw was darkness. An endless expanse stretching as far as he could see.

He felt weightless. He floated along peacefully for a moment. Then his stomach lurched and he rocketed forward at breakneck speeds.

A series of lights began to appear, spaced out individually. They grew in size and number as the seconds went on until it was all he saw.

A bright light attacked his eyes, and he squinted in response. A rapidly growing light approached him, and in a few seconds he was engulfed in the weightless feeling once more, only to pass out in a matter of seconds.

* * *

 

After waking up again, Naruto immediately regretted it, as his everything hurt. He blinking back the pain and looked around to try and get a sense of where he was and what had happened to them. He was on a hill in a plain overlooking a small town at the base. After making sure he was safe, reached into his mind to try and ask Sasuke questions. Once inside his mind, he found Sasuke sitting cross legged on the ground and Kurama sleeping with his head on his hands behind him, both completely oblivious to Naruto's presence. That is, until said bone-headed ninja came barging in as loud as he could.

"Sasuke! Explain this, now." He growled in the loudest voice he could muster, causing the rogue Nin to sigh dramatically before standing up. He stared at Naruto for a few seconds before taking another deep breath and began explaining.

"The jutsu I used was a forbidden jutsu devised by Orochimaru during the early days of his research into immortality. It turns the user's body into one of chakra, but it was dropped almost immediately upon reaching the testing stage due to the fact that even those with vast chakra networks burned out in a matter of minutes. The only practical use is to seal one inside another. I used it just now because theoretically, my seal would have passed along to you with my chakra, so we wouldn't need to try and coordinate a strike. Honestly, our teamwork could use some work." He finished with his arms crossed and his voice in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, it's not like one of us decided to join up with a known terrorist." Naruto shot back, proud of how quickly he came up with the comeback.

"Eh, I'll give you that. But the most important things right now are the fact that the other eight bijuu aren't here, although they might have been jettisoned by the teleportation in combination with Kagura's chakra being prominent in the area. But also, I didn't account for the fact that I can't be removed from you now due to the fact that my body would burn out fairly quickly. Maybe after a while, my body will acclimate to this situation and be able to survive, but until then I can't leave."

After a few seconds, Naruto's confused faced turned into a neutral one. "Oh. I guess I'm stuck with you then, huh?" He said the last part with a huge grin and his hands behind his head, causing Sasuke to sweat drop.

"Ugh, there's no worrying you, is there? By the way, about the battle, Kaguya is defeated and everyone's safe. Probably. Unfortunately, I also have no idea where we are." He said.

For a couple of seconds, both nin looked at each other, Naruto only just realizing the gravity of the situation and Sasuke was scanning Naruto's face for any signs of fear, frustration, annoyance, anything. After a couple of seconds Naruto's face broke into a grin. "That's so cool! This means we can explore here! Maybe find hidden treasure!"

Sasuke face-vaulted.

Getting back up, he growled out in annoyance, "After a whole war, you're not one bit concerned about what happened to everyone else, or what our next course of action should be, or the fact that you SHOULD BE IN A MUCH MORE SOLEMN MOOD THAN YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!?" He screamed the last part.

After his rant, he noticed that the grin on Naruto's face faltered ever so slightly, and only now did the emotionally desensitized youth realize the fake smile plastered on his friend's face. "I'm sorry,' was the simultaneous reply from both males, before Naruto started to fade as he fell into a troubled sleep, all the while, the scenes from the war, of those dead and sucked dry by the tree, and of the despairing looks of Sakura and Kakashi haunting his nightmares.

* * *

 

**"Raagh!"**

"Ugh, Kurama, will you shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" Naruto groaned as he shifted uncomfortably in the grass

 **"That wasn't me kid. Something outside is making a ruckus and I doubt it's friendly."** Kurama stated lazily, fully expecting Naruto to be able to handle it.

 _"It's in that town below. Better hurry though, it's attacking two girls."_ Sasuke added, also sharing Kurama's belief that Naruto could handle it. Naruto's eyes snapped open at that, and he flashed out of view, leaping towards the town with inhuman power.

As he reached the town, he saw a large horned monster with red fur, green skin and large, muscular arms with short legs, giving him the image of a demonic gorilla. It was currently swinging around its arms and destroying the city. True to what Sasuke said, two girls were standing in the monsters warpath. One seemed to be older than the other, about 17 and had white, curly hair. The younger one had shorter hair and seemed to be about 15. The older girl was wounded and lying on the ground with the younger standing over her protectively, arms outstretched and a determined look on her face as the monster neared.

Naruto was still leaping towards the town, straining his body as far as it could seeing as he was still recuperating from his fight with Kaguya. He was close enough to make out details like the girl's age and positions. He also saw that the younger of the two girls was speaking to the monster, a kind and caring look on her face. The monster swatted the girl into a wall a couple of feet off. He internally swore, and began to speed up. Had he not been exhausted both physically and chakra wise he could of saved her. As it was he doubted he could save the other either.

As he leaped towards the town he heard a voice in his head yet again.

 _"You won't make it."_ Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

" _Got that. Anything useful to add?_ " Naruto asked, voice heavy with irritation and sarcasm.

" _Well, I was going to let you use my Susano'o. But you've hurt my feelings so I don't think I will."_ Sasuke was sporting a small smirk as he said this. Naruto didn't know that, so he began to panic.

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" He yelled frantically, not bothering to keep their conversation in his head.

Following Naruto's outburst Sasuke began laughing in his mind. Although the solemn thoughts from the war were still on their minds, he was glad that Naruto still had a non-serious side to himself. After gathering himself he allowed his chakra to flow through Naruto's system, activating his Mangekyou Sharingan, Rinnegan and Susanoo. Around Naruto grew a purple skeletal ribcage with an arm extending of the right side. He gave a short burst of speed and jumped into the path of the gorilla monster just in time to swat away its hand before it crushed the girl and sent it flying into a wall across the town. This however took all the strength he had left and caused the Susanoo and his eyes to disappear.

" _Damn, that drained me more than I thought."_ Naruto muttered internally. The activation of Sasuke's powers did indeed destroy what little chakra he had left.

" _It's not your power."_ Sasuke started explaining. " _Your body didn't develop it naturally, and you didn't have the time Kakashi had to grow accustomed to it."_

Naruto sighed in defeat. Turning around, he faced the young girl he just saved. She was about 17, had white hair done in a ponytail with 2 bangs framing the side of her face. She wore a dark purple sleeveless shirt with her stomach open and small shorts of the same color. She was currently crouched down on the ground crying, and had been that way since her sister was knocked away, making it very unlikely that she saw what he had done.

He crouched down and placed a hand on her shoulder, effectively shocking her out of whatever trance she was in. Her head snapped up to look at his and showed her face to have tears streaming down them from the death of the other girl. She stared at him in confusion before he decided to break the silence.

"Hey, you okay? Your leg seems pretty messed up. I can heal it if you want." he asked holding up his hand in a show of good faith. She nodded numbly, not really paying attention to what he said. Had she been paying attention she would've been surprised he could use healing magic. At this he brought his right hand towards her thigh and it glowed slightly as he set the bones and repaired the torn muscles. After he had finished, the girl still had shown no signs of pain or anything. Still the same look of shock. Naruto snapped his fingers under her nose to get her attention, causing her to fully snap out of it. She turned to look at him, only just fully realizing he was there.

"Hey, you sure you're okay? You've been spacing out since I got here. My names Naruto by the way." he said extending his hand out to her with a goofy smile plastered on his face. She looked at it blankly before taking it and offering her own name.

"M-My names Mirajane.

"No prob. If you're good, I need to go. I hit that monster pretty hard, so it shouldn't be bothering you for a while." He said with the same goofy smile from before. He got up, dusted of his ruined jacket and set of for the east towards where the leaf should be, leaving Mira behind to look for her siblings.

A/N

Hey everyone. This story was created with the aid of the Sage of the Sealed Paths. This first chapter is mostly to introduce the story. Sort of obvious, but hey, may as well say it.

Anyway, read, review, favourite, share it with a friend, I don't care. Never mind I care a lot, please review. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but please be mature about it and respect those around you. Please.

See you later!


End file.
